1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage management system, and more particularly to a wireless storage management system.
2. The Related Art
At present, the emergence and development of cloud technology and consumer electronics (such as smart phones) inspire a flood of peripheral related products, and a wireless storage device (such as Wi-Fi hard disk) is one of them. People may use the consumer electronics to download some files, such as music, videos and so on. However, self storage space of the consumer electronics often fails to meet the requirement of storing large amounts of files. So the wireless storage device came with the tide of fashion. When larger amounts of files need to be stored, two or more wireless storage devices will be used.
However, during using the above-mentioned two or more wireless storage devices, when the wireless storage device in use is out of disk space or some files will be searched, a replacement operation will be manually performed among the wireless storage devices for selecting the appropriate wireless storage device. It causes an inconvenience for the user.